Unknown lives
by nieka1995901
Summary: Heba and Yugi are twins, who move to America to live with their father for six months. While there they encounter a group of men who might just have a secret way bigger than their own... or do they? This story moves pretty fast, so i hope you're all prepared! Enjoy!
1. Goodbyes and Fun

**Warning: Mentions of twincest. Possible foul language and other things people warn you about.**

"Yugi, Heba, your dad just called and he want you to come stay with him for a while." Grandpa announced during dinner

"No!" they both shouted

"Its only for six months boys, we don't need to get the lawyers involved in this." Grandpa said sighing

"But what about school?" Yugi asked

"You'll have to take some time out." Grandpa said

Heba pushed away from the table and walked away. Yugi ran after him, "Heba that was impolite." He said

"Whatever; we might as well go pack, nothing else we can do." He said sighing

The next day:

"Bye grandpa we'll miss you." Heba and Yugi as the two grabbed their bags and little Akiki's hand to board the plane to America. (They had already said their goodbyes to their friends.)

"Bye boys, see you in a few months." Grandpa said waving

On the plane:

Heba sat Akiki in the middle seat between Yugi and himself. Yugi sighed and looked out the window

"Come on Yugi cheer up, we haven't seen dad in years." Heba said

"His choice not ours." Yugi grumbled

Heba felt the urge to look around and when he did he thought he saw someone he knew, Heba sighed.

Sixteen hours later

"Hey boys I'm your dad's secretary, your dad sent me to pick you up. My name is Mana by the way." The woman said with a bright smile

"Let me guess, work right?" Yugi asked

She gave them a sad smile and nodded, "I'm sure he'll be home later." She said as she walked them to the limo

Once home she showed them to their room so they could unpack. They didn't have to share a room, but they didn't want to separate. (Heba and Yugi had once dated each other realizing it wouldn't work out three months later, but they where still as close as ever.)

Three months later:

Joey, Ryou, and Malik sat in the living room waiting for Heba. Since they were here for only for two days, they had decided to go out.

"Come on Yugi, go out with us." Heba said putting his jacket on and looking at Yugi "Maybe I've been out of the dating game to long." He thought

"No thank you, I'll watch Akiki while you're out." Yugi said looking down at the book he had been reading, knowing the look on Heba's face all to well. "All he wants is for me to get drunk so we can screw around and not remember a thing the next day." Yugi thought biting his bottom lip, he did miss the feel of Heba's arms around him but that was all they felt for each other lust and brotherly love. Yugi sighed

"He's five years old I'm sure dad could handle him." Heba protested

"Yeah but he left when you were in the shower." Yugi lied knowing their dad was in his office

"Did he say where he was going?" Heba asked

"Nope, he left without a word. Sometimes I wonder why we didn't stay in Japan." Yugi said sighing

"Yugi I'm sure he can be a better dad, we've only been here for three months." Heba said thoughtfully

"And he has yet to talk to us." Yugi said as Akiki climbed on the bed beside him

Heba said his goodbyes and went downstairs

"Well he won't budge so let's go." Heba said sighing

"We'll get him to go tomorrow." Joey said as they left the house

At the club

"Man, we are so not suppose to be here." Ryou said as Joey passed around shots

"Just go with the flow." Malik said as they drunk the drinks

An hour later

They were on the dance floor dancing and drinking

"What do you say now?" Joey asked Ryou

"Best choice I ever made." Ryou said taking another shot. After another three hours they sat down at the table

"Would you like another round boys?" The waiter asked flirting with Joey on the side

Joey flashed her a smile and nodded as Heba's phone ring. She blushed and walked off to get their order.

"Its Yugi, I'll be right back." Heba said headed out the door

/`ello/ Heba answered walking out the door stumbling

/Heba where are you? It's two in the morning/ Yugi asked worriedly

Heba slipped and almost dropped his phone. Someone steadied him while another handed him his phone

"Are you okay?" the first asked looking down at the flushed drunk boy

Heba took the phone and nodded, "Th'nk you." He said before turning his attention back to Yugi

/Yugi chill, I'll b- home in a lil' while, don't ge' `ur panties in a twist. / Heba muttered

Just then, a girl came up and started flirting with Heba.

"Hey babe how about we go inside for a dance." She said smiling

"I'm not dat drunk, now leave before you make my liquor com' back up." Heba said rolling his eyes before turning his attention back to Yugi once again as the woman walked off and the group laughed

/You're doing this on purpose, dad's going to be pissed/ Yugi stated (Unknown to them that the group of boys could hear their whole conversation)

/please. / Heba slurred rolling his eyes

/Heba have you been drinking. / Yugi asked annoyed

/Well yea' kin' `f. / Heba said in a tone that only annoyed Yugi further

/Where the hell are you that allowed you to drink? / Yugi growled (Yami covered his mouth so he wouldn't laugh)

/I'm at a bar mom. / Heba said sarcastically (the boys tried not to laugh)

/And how did you get in? / Yugi asked irritated

/If you'd have come, den you would know. An 'ways I got t' go, see you when I get home/ Heba said hanging up and looked up

"Thank `ou guys fa' catchin' my fone an' I gues' me too." Heba slurred putting his phone in his back pocket

"No problem, so what's your name?" the one in the front asked (all of them trying not to laugh. Heba was clearly past his drinking limit.)

"I'm `Eba `uo are?" Heba hiccupped

"Who?" the one in front asked and Heba rolled his eyes

"Heba!" Heba stated proudly

"Well I'm Atemu, this is my twin Yami, that's Bakura, beside him is Marik, and that's our cousin Seto." Atemu said pointing them out

"Ok, wel- it's nice ta meet `ou, but I havtta get bac' inside before my friends get destrusive." Heba said steadying himself

"Okay see you around." Atemu said as they headed for the building next door. They walked inside as Joey, Malik, and Ryou came out. (They were still listening though)

"Heba, dude we so havtta go." Malik said pointing to Joey who stumbled

"Joey how much did 'ou drink, I wasn't even gone dat long." Heba whined (the group laughed)

"Wel' in da six minutes `ou were out `ere he downed da whole thing `f tequila." Ryou said not sounding to sober himself (Seto and Bakura smirked)

"Let's go, you're going ta have a `uge hang over in da mornin'." Heba said helping the others steady Joey

"Heba is your dad going to be mad at us for being out too long?" Ryou asked

"How can he be mad w-when he hasn't talked ta us since we've been here?" Heba stated (`ouch` Marik whispered)

"But it's been three months." Malik said (`double ouch` Bakura said)

"Exactly why he can't ge' mad." Heba said

"What was da point of ya'll comin' if he was jus' goin' ta ignore ya'll?" Joey asked (Yami and the others listened closely)

"That's wha' I said." Heba said sighing (`come on guys, they're moving' Atemu said)

At home

"About time you guys got here!" Yugi said jumping up from his seat

"Yeah, Yeah help us get Joey to bed." Malik said closing the door

"How much did you guys drink?" Yugi asked

"Not as much as he did." Ryou said

After everyone was in bed Yugi lay in Heba's bed making out. He felt bad for using his brother, but this was what he needed. (Having sex without losing your virginity unless it was with the one you were destined to be with)

The next day

Heba opened the door with Akiki on his hip, "Oh hi guys, what are you doing here?" He asked as Akiki tugged on his hair

"Just came to check on you guys." Atemu said when they heard a crash and growl from upstairs

"Well I'm good, come on in." Heba said putting Akiki down and rushing upstairs, "Show them to the living room." He called over his shoulder

"Is he talking to the kid?" Bakura asked. Akiki nodded and smiled

"I not a kid, I five years old." Akiki said walking towards the living room, "Follow me." He added

Atemu shrugged and followed. In the living room, they heard another crash upstairs

"Ow Joey!" Yugi yelled and Ryou laughed. They heard a growl before Ryou came running downstairs with Yugi on his tail

"Uh-Oh." Akiki said running after Yugi, "Yugi come back!" he yelled

"Heba I could use your help down here!" Ryou yelled

"Ow damnit Joey!" Heba yelled, "I'll be down in a minute." He called out

"You should leave now." Joey growled

"When you get your lazy ass up." Heba said and there was another crash

"Ow Yugi come on let me up." Ryou whined as Yugi pinned him to the floor

"What's going on out here?" Their dad asked coming out of his study

"Nothing!" Heba and Yugi called and he shrugged going back in the office and closed the door

"Did he not notice all these people in his house?" Marik asked

"Daddy doesn't care as long as we don't bother him."Akiki said climbing in a chair when a mean looking dog came and sat beside him

Yugi ran upstairs and Ryou went in the living room

"Hi I'm Ryou." He said smiling

"Hi, I'm Atemu; this is Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Seto." Atemu said

"Uh- Ryou your nose is bleeding." Bakura stated

Ryou went over to the mirror, "Damnit Joey, I'm going to kill you." Ryou yelled taking the tissue Bakura offered

"Yeah, well get in line." Joey said grumpily (Seto smirked)

Akiki giggled and Ryou sighed

Yugi came to the top of the staircase, "Ryou bring the first- aid kit." Yugi called

"Akiki?" Ryou asked

Akiki nodded, climbed down, and ran to get the first- aid kit. He handed it to Ryou before running in the kitchen and brought out an ice tray.

"What's that for?" Ryou asked as they headed for the stairs (dog following)

"Ice for Yugi." Akiki said

Joey came down stairs and went in the kitchen

"Are we being ignored here?" Marik asked

"No, he just woke up, Heba has a busted lip, and Yugi has a cut on his head from hitting it on the dresser." Atemu said

"Did Joey do that?" Seto asked

"Yep, he doesn't like it when people wake him up. The hang over made it worse." Yami said

Joey walked into the living room, "Who are you guys?" he asked yawning

"I'm Atemu; this is my twin Yami, our cousin Seto, and our friends Bakura and Marik." Atemu said pointing them out

"Da name's Joey and if they come lookin' for me jus' tell `em I left." Joey said going into the library and closing the door

"He left my ass." Yugi muttered, "Hi nice to meet you guys, I'm Yugi." He added

"Nice to meet you too." Yami said winking at him and Yugi blushed

"My brothers and the other two will be down in a minute." Yugi said then thought for a minute, "Well maybe not Malik." Yugi said smirking

"Don't get your hopes up." Malik said putting his nose back in place

"Ew! Do you have to do that in front of me?" Yugi whined (Atemu and the others laughed)

Malik smirked and rolled his eyes, "Sup I'm Malik. And you guys are Atemu, Yami, Seto, Marik, and Bakura right?" He said pointing them all out correctly (Yugi rolled his eyes.)

"Yep." Yami said as Malik sat down

"Hey that's my seat!" Akiki said walking up and pouting. The dog came up and growled at Malik

"Okay, Okay geez chill out Anu." Malik said moving, "That name seems familiar." Yami thought

The dog ignored him and looked at Akiki who smiled and climbed up in the chair, the dog sat beside him

Heba and Ryou came back downstairs, "Okay where's Joey?" Heba asked frowning

"Library." Yugi answered as everyone sat down

"We'll deal with him later." Heba said sitting down beside the dog

"Oh this is Anu he's attached to Akiki as you can tell." Heba said poking the dog and it pushed him with its head. Yugi and Akiki giggled as Heba rolled his eyes

"So where do you guys live?" Heba asked Atemu

"Japan." Atemu answered watching their eyes light up

"Really? We do too!" Yugi said happily

"I thought you guys lived here." Yami said

"For now my brothers and I do but in three more months we'll be able to go home." Heba stated

"Why not now?" Marik asked and Anu shot him a glare

The three brothers all looked down at the floor.

"They have to stay with their dad for three more months, so he won't get the lawyers involved." Malik answered

"Actually I have arranged a plane for tomorrow evening." Their dad said

"Really!" Heba and Yugi asked looking up

"Yeah, I don't see how your grandpa does it. But you can not stay here; you're causing too much trouble." Their dad said, "Yugi you almost set my kitchen on fire, Akiki flooded the bathroom over there, and I don't know what to say about Heba who likes to stay out all night." He added before they could protest. All three blushed and looked away from him. He laughed before heading back for his study. They jumped up and hugged him

"Thank you!" they said before running upstairs to pack. Ryou stayed and talked to Bakura, Marik talked to Malik, and Seto went into the library with Joey. Atemu, Anu, and Yami went upstairs to help them pack

An hour later

Yugi and Heba ran back downstairs laughing. Akiki came down covered in powder

"You're both mean." Akiki said pouting

"You still love us." Yugi said still laughing

Akiki stomped away and went back upstairs

"Where's Atemu and Yami?" Marik asked. At the mention of their names Heba and Yugi went into a fit of laughs

Atemu and Yami came down covered in powder and feathers. Everyone laughed

"So this is funny?" Yami asked Yugi

"Yep." Yugi answered still laughing

"Boys, dinner is ready." Mana called (Taking in Yami and Atemu)

"Thanks Mana." Heba and Yugi said

Mana smiled, "Come on Yami, Atemu you can get cleaned up in the guest room." She said leading them away

Joey walked out of the library flushed with a smirking Seto following. (No one noticed the bite mark on Joey's neck)

"Come on Joey dinner is ready." Heba said leading everyone to the massive dinning room

"About time!" Joey whined sitting down and filling his plate. Everyone laughed and started fixing their plates as well.

After dinner Akiki went to sleep so Heba and Yugi took him upstairs to put him in bed, with Anu following. After a quick make out session, they ran back downstairs

Joey yawned leading everyone to the game room

"This room is huge; it might as well be an arcade." Bakura said

"Yeah well the Motous do love games." Ryou said

"That we do." Heba and Yugi said laughing. Heba and Yugi ran over to the dancing game and started it. Yugi chose _`Tik Tok'_ and they started dancing. Yugi was winning until the third verse and Heba started beating him

"They're amazing." Yami murmured

"They're good at every game ever made." Ryou called over his shoulder from the shooting game

Joey was playing black- jack against Malik and Marik was on a racing game going against Bakura. Seto sat by watching Joey and occasionally checking his email from his phone, as Yami and Atemu watched the twins.

Three hours later

Heba sat rubbing Yugi's hair who was sleeping. Ryou had fallen asleep on the couch and Malik sat on the floor his head resting on the couch asleep. Joey had fallen asleep in Seto's arms, which surprised everyone. Heba looked around and sighed


	2. Home and Dating

"Grandpa! Oh we missed you so much." The three boys exclaimed hugging the elderly man

"I missed you boys too." Grandpa said smiling

"Hi gramps. D'ya miss me?" Joey asked jokingly

"Of course Joey, I missed all of you." Grandpa said laughing

"Grandpa, this is Yami, Atemu, Bakura, Seto, and Marik." Yugi started

"Atemu and Yami are twins, Seto's their cousin, and the other two are their friends." Heba finished

"Well it's nice to meet you boys." Grandpa said leading them out of the airport. Atemu was surprised at how quickly he welcomed them.

Two months later (Saturday)

"Come on Joey, you're going to make us late." Yugi called as all of them got ready for their dates

"Boys, your dates are here." Grandpa called up the stairs (He didn't mind any of them dating boys; he had also before he was forced to marry a woman.)

"We'll be down in a minute!" Heba yelled back, (Heba had on tight leather dark pants, black leather tank top, matching leather jacket and black boots with studded bracelets on both arms. Yugi had on the same thing except his was light blue and Ryou's was all black `Bakura likes it like that' with studded black boots. Malik had on black jeans, black t-shirt, leather jacket and black boots. Joey had on the same except his t-shirt was red. They all had on eyeliner and light eye shadow.) Joey tied his shoes and they headed downstairs

Bakura and Marik whistled as the others mouths dropped to the floor

"Okay we're ready." Heba said smiling. Atemu held the door open as the group left the game shop. Someone whistled and they turned around.

"Why am I the only one that didn't know you guys were back?" the boy asked

"Because we don't mess with the likes of you." Ryou scuffed

"Aw come on Ryou, you know you want to give me a chance." The boy said and Bakura growled in Ryou's ear making him shudder

"Ewww." Heba, Yugi, and Ryou said together

"Come on, you know you want me." The boy said

"Randall, get a life and walk away." Joey muttered

Randall laughed, "Catch you later sweet cheeks." He said winking at Ryou

All five of them rolled their eyes as they walked off

"Who was that?" Atemu asked

"Heba's ex-boyfriend." Ryou said in disgust and Heba grimaced

"Hey I didn't know he was the scum-bag of the earth and I only went with him for two weeks." Heba said sounding as if he hated even going with him that long

"As long as he keeps his distance." Atemu said a little possessively

"Why jealous?" Heba asked teasingly

Atemu frowned, pulled him closer, and whispered something in his ear. Heba paled before blushing furiously. Yugi raised his eyebrows before Yami told him the same thing Atemu had told Heba and he gave the same reaction.

When they got to the corner splitting off, planning to meet back there in three hours. While Randall went to make a few plans of his on to get back at Heba and Ryou

Later that night

All five of them sat in the living room waiting for someone to speak.

"Okay, we only have one rule and that is: no one is to touch you guys the way we can. If that rule is broken you will pay before the person you break it with." Atemu and Yami said together

They swallowed hard and nodded. Now that, they understood perfectly

"Alright then, come on puppy so I can walk you home." Seto said

Joey sighed, "Yes dragon." He said standing up. Seto lead him to the door and they left

"Are you ready Ry'?" Bakura asked

"I decided I would go on over to your house." Ryou said blushing lightly

"Okay." Bakura said smirking which Ryou failed to notice as they left the house. Marik and Malik disappeared to the guest room and Atemu and Heba headed for the door

"Heba where are you going?" Yugi asked

"With Atemu, I'll see you in the morning." Heba said

"Oh okay, see you then." Yugi said as Yami picked him up and headed for the stairs

The next day

It seemed everyone walked with a slight limp. However, Joey and Ryou's were more profound. Malik could barely support himself and leaned on Marik whenever he had to get up. Akiki refused to get out of bed and only the twins knew why.

"Hi boys, you having a good day today." Grandpa asked heading to for the game shop as Marik helped Malik sit down

"We're doing great." Heba said sitting down slowly, "Still tender?" Atemu asked in his ear and Heba blushed a bright red as grandpa went to open the game shop

"Ready for another week of school?" Joey asked

"Yep." Heba said smiling at the memory of their return. Everyone had welcomed them back even their enemies

Yugi leaned on Yami as they started the movie _`Salt'. _Ryou whimpered quietly as Bakura flicked his tongue across his collarbone. Seto and Joey were making out. And Marik and Malik on the floor playing cards

Akiki bit his lip and walked downstairs sitting down beside Heba and Atemu

"So you finally up squirt?" Yugi asked and Akiki pouted at him making everyone laugh

The week went by smoothly without any problems and they all had had two more dates that were awesome. Akiki once more refused to get out of bed on Sunday morning, but got up that evening while everyone sat downstairs playing games

The next week (Tuesday)

Joey walked the halls looking for his friends only to run into one of Randall's friends who smirked when he saw that Joey was alone.

"Hey there Joey, where are you friends?" He asked pushing him against the lockers

"I'm tryin' ta find `em if you let me go." Joey said pushing him

"Aw is the mutt scared?" He asked pinning his arms above his head

"Let go Ushio, and I ain't scared of ya." Joey growled "But there is one person you are scared of." He added mentally

"Maybe not me, but what would happen if I did this?" Ushio asked kissing him as Joey tried to get free. Ushio pulled away smirking

"Still a good kisser I see." He said to Joey who looked petrified

"Please let me go, please!" Joey begged looking around franticly

"Since when do you beg?" Ushio asked

"Jus' let me go." Joey said his eyes darting in every direction

"I don't think I will." Ushio said about to kiss him again

Seto clicked his tongue shaking his head, "Tsk,tsk oh Joey." Seto called getting their attention

Ushio pulled away from Joey who paled instantly

Seto looked at Joey, "Your locker, I'll deal with you later." He growled. Joey quickly walked away running into his friends

"Joey, what's wrong." Malik asked

"S-Seto saw U-Ushio k-kiss me, b-but I s-swear I d-didn't let him h-he had me p-pinned and I c-couldn't get out." Joey said stuttering

"Oh no." Yugi said and Heba gave Joey a sympathetic look

"Joey you have to try to explain to him." Ryou said looking around

"There's nothing to explain, your little friend explained it all." Seto snarled

They all jumped and backed away from him

Joey shivered under his hard gaze his toughness going down the drain, "S-Seto whatever he said was a lie." Joey said backing away helplessly

"We'll find out later now won't we?" Seto said walking towards him, "Now get to class all of you." He ordered and they all dashed off towards their classes. For the rest of the day Joey was jumpy. He couldn't sit still or concentrate on his work. In the two classes he shared with Seto, he got a note in the first and glares in the other. The note read:

_Tonight be at my house and if you don't show your face at seven o' clock, I'll make your punishment so bad that you won't be able to walk for three months – your Dragon_

Ryou had tried to calm him down but after reading the note, he himself felt unsettled. Yugi and Heba didn't know what to say. Malik didn't dare say anything he didn't want to get in trouble with Marik.

The next day

Everyone stood by the lockers waiting for Joey and Seto. Heba turned to see Joey limping their way. Heba giggled and everyone turned to see what he was laughing at.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, I over slept." Joey said stopping in front of them and putting on a smile

Seto walked up and hugged him from behind making Joey wince, "Alright off to class boys." The principle called to them

"Yes sir," Yugi said as they headed to their class

After lunch

Before Heba, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik could meet up with the others they ran into Randall and his friends

"Well, well look who's on their own." Randall said his friends laughing behind him

"Leave us alone." Heba demanded

"Nope, Ushio got Joey yesterday now to make you four pay." Randall said

Heba gasped as Randall and his friends surrounded them and pinned them to the lockers. Just as Atemu and the others came into view they let their hands go and quickly kissed them before they could run, then pulled away smirking

Atemu and the others growled

"A-Atemu its not…" Heba started shaking

Yugi whimpered backing away from Yami. Malik was trembling uncontrollably, and Ryou sank down to the floor shaking only to be pulled back up by the hair by Bakura. Ryou whimpered tears running down his face.

"P-please `Kura d-don't do t-this n-not h-here." Ryou said beggingly. Bakura rolled his eyes and let him slip back to the floor. Randall and his friends watched in horror as Ryou trembled under Bakura's death glare (if looks could kill poor Ryou would be gone)

Joey looked sadly at his friends but followed as Seto pulled him off to class. Randall and his friends also decided to get lost at that point.

Atemu walked over to Heba and whispered in his ear

/You're lucky you don't have your virginity anymore because I would have took it in the most painful way possible./ he started and Heba paled a look of pure fear in his eyes as his books slipped from his hands

/but now you'll have to go a week walking funny or not even at all. I'm going to make you scream until you go hoarse or lose your voice all together/ Atemu continued and Heba went paler

"Alright enough, you need to get to class." The principle (Grandpa's ex-boyfriend from twenty years ago.) called making Atemu step away from Heba who had started to shake

"Heba are you okay?" He asked. Heba nodded swallowing hard and picking up the books he had dropped and walking off to class still shaken

The next day (again)

They all stood in a group during lunch

"Y-Yugi w-what a-are w-we d-doing t-this w-weekend?" Heba asked quietly

"I don't know." Yugi whispered hoarsely

"`Kura I want to go home." Ryou whimpered wishing he were still in bed

"We only have two more classes." Bakura said still supporting him

Malik looked at Marik with pleading eyes

"You can make it through two more classes." Marik said

"Are you not hungry pup?" Seto asked

"No, dragon." Joey said shifting from one foot to the other

"Hey guys." Tea said walking up

"Hi Tea y-you're a-actually t-talking t-to u-us?" Heba asked quietly

"Well I can't avoid you guys forever." Tea said smiling (She was talking to them only because her boyfriend Chris told her to.)

"You could have." Yugi said teasingly but still hoarse

"But why would I?" Tea asked

"We don't know." Ryou said with Malik nodding in agreement

Tea rolled her eyes, "Oh, who's your friends?" she asked

"That's Atemu, m-my boyfriend h-his twin Yami, Yugi's b-boyfriend and t-their cousin Seto, Joey's b-boyfriend. Then t-there are Bakura a-and Marik, Ryou a-and Malik's b-boyfriends." Heba said pointing them out

"This is our friend Tea." Yugi said

"How long have you guys known her?" Yami asked

"Since we were kids." Ryou said

"But I thought you guys didn't grow up around each other." Marik said


	3. Angels and Vampires

"It's time for the truth boys." Someone said in their minds

"Fine." Heba sent back and sighed looking at Yugi who nodded and Yugi looked to Ryou who also nodded looking to Malik and Joey who nodded too.

"Follow us." Yugi said limping towards the back of the school

"Yugi w-we can't, w-we n-need complete p-privacy." Heba whispered

"I know that's why we're going home." Yugi said quietly

"But your house is the other way." Bakura said

"We can't walk home in this state." Ryou said as they got to the back of the school

"Then how are we getting there?" Seto asked

All five of them sighed, "You'll see." Yugi answered all of them took someone's hand and disappeared. The next minute they were in the twins' room.

"How did you do that?" Yami asked

"We're n-not human." Heba started sighing again

"What…" Atemu started

"Let us finish." Joey said quietly

"We're children of the gods." Yugi said softly

"We asked them to let us be human to see what it was like, but on their terms." Malik said

"Before our eighteenth birthday we have to go back home." Ryou said

"Yugi and I aren't just twins we're triplets. Akiki's the oldest but as humans he wanted to be the youngest to see how it felt." Heba went on forcing himself not to stutter

"Yeah I'm the oldest. Our father is Ra and Ma'at is our mother." Akiki said coming in as his real age

"My mother is Isis and my father is Orisis they are also Ryou's parents considering we're brothers." Malik said

"And my mother is Baset, my father is Horus." Joey said before showing his coffee brown wings for the first time. Yugi showed his amethyst wings, Heba's violet wings, Akiki's a mix of theirs, Ryou's shocking white wings, and Malik's blondish white wings.

"Now you know our secret and Tea's as well." Yugi said sighing. Atemu and the others took time observing this before sighing as well.

"Well now you must know our secret." Yami said

"And what's that?" Akiki asked as the all made their wings go away

"We're vampires." Marik said

"No way!" Joey said excitedly all of their eyes shone with curiosity, "I mean we knew they existed, but we didn't think it was here." He added

"Mom is it true?" Yugi asked

"Yeah it is." Goddess Ma'at said appearing on the bed

"Oh okay." Heba said happily

"You guys aren't shocked or scared?" Bakura asked

"No to the first and what are we suppose to be scared of, you're immortal we're immortal." Malik said

"So mom what are you doing here?" Heba asked

"Making sure you guys told the truth." She said smiling

"You guys still don't trust us that was ten years ago." Akiki muttered

"And till this day that man still has therapy sessions three days a week." Ma'at said scolding her sons

"Ma'at give `em a break, they've matured since then." Baset said showing up

"So how old are you guys really?" Yami asked

"Well Akiki, Yugi, and I are 115 and so is Ryou. Malik and Joey are 116." Heba said sitting down slowly

"How old are you guys?" Akiki asked

"Atemu and I are 395, Bakura is 396, and Marik and Seto are 397 years old." Yami answered

"Wow!" they all said

"Boys, your fathers want you home for some meetings." Ma'at said suddenly

"Okay, do you guys want to come?" Yugi asked

"Is that allowed?" Yami asked and the boys looked at their mothers with pleading eyes

"Okay they can come." Ma'at said just as Anubis popped up

"Damnit Anu I told you not to do that anymore!" Akiki yelled

"Wait Anu as in the dog we saw?" Atemu asked

"Yeah, I'm surprised you guys didn't put two and two together then." Yugi said, "Not with everyone in here!" He exclaimed as Anubis and Akiki had started making out

"Is that why he refused to get up for two Sundays straight?" Bakura asked mischievously

Ma'at cleared her throat awkwardly, "Okay boys time to go and I expect Akiki to be there." She said in a warning voice to Anubis


	4. Finding Out More

"**Just keep running!" Heba yelled out to Yugi laughing breathlessly**

"**You got it!" Yugi called out to his brother laughing also**

"**Come back here!" Joey yelled grinning**

"**In your dreams!" Both of the yelled laughing and kept running until they ran into two people**

"**Uh-Oh." Heba said as they both backed up**

"**It's too early in the morning for this." Atemu said currently at Ra's palace**

"**No its not, the time's perfect for us." Joey said catching up with them**

"**How? It's six o' clock in the morning." Marik muttered finally catching Malik**

"**They always get up at this time or earlier." Ra said appearing with Akiki on his shoulders**

"**That they do." Anubis said yawning**

**Akiki giggled reaching for him now (even at seventeen he loved when Anubis carried him.)**

**Anubis smiled and quickly took him in his arms**

"**My son has turned you into a softy." Ra said chuckling and Anubis frowned**

**An angel flew in and bowed before them, "My lords, the meeting is ready to start." He said still bowing**

"**Ok thank you Haru, but you didn't have to bow. Any friends of my boys don't have to bow." Ra said sighing**

**That Night**

**Atemu pulled a panting Heba closer (lemon: They were in Heba's room)**

"**Heba, when do you guys come to live here forever?" Atemu asked**

"**Two days before our 18****th**** birthday. Are you not coming back?" Heba asked pain flashing in his eyes**

"**Of course I am, I just need to speak with my father first." Atemu said kissing his cheek. Heba sighed snuggling closer to him. Atemu chuckled before flipping Heba on his back and climbing on top of him.**

"**When do I get to meet your father?" Heba asked squirming under him, "Ow! Atemu careful with that!" Heba exclaimed as Atemu moved inside of him**

**Atemu laughed, "Sorry, you can meet him when we go back to Japan." He said kissing Heba's neck. Heba moaned and bit his lip trying not to be too loud, but Atemu had a way of pushing him over the edge and it seemed he wanted to tonight**

**With Yami and Yugi**

**Yugi moaned arching his back upwards to meet each thrust. When Yami finally came Yugi lazily opened his amethyst eyes, (he had come thirty minutes ago) Yami pulled out and moved to the side of him**

"**Okay, now will you go?" Yami asked**

"**I don't know." Yugi said teasingly kissing Yami's bare chest**

**Yami rolled his eyes and kissed the sensitive spot on Yugi's neck before continuing downward. Yugi moaned while trying to get away**

"**Please?" Yami asked seductively and Yugi's eyes glazed over, his throat feeling dry. He shook his head trying to clear it, but Yami wasn't having it. He lightly bit Yugi's stomach and Yugi gasped when he realized what he was about to do**

"**O-Okay Yami I-I'll g-go." Yugi said quickly**

"**That's good." Yami said kissing his chest**

"**You wouldn't." Yugi said whimpering**

**Yami's eyes flashed brighter before his fangs grew, "Try me." He purred. Yugi immediately went still knowing that if he continued to struggled that it would hurt. Yami bit his neck softly as Yugi remembered the first time Yami had bitten him**

_**Flashback**_

_**Yugi lay in Yami's arms as his eyes got brighter and than he could see his fangs **_

"_**Hold still or this will hurt." He purred and Yugi nodded. Yami bit into his flesh softly and Yugi gasped at the slight sting before it went away**_

"_**Can you hear the sound of your blood being drawn?" Yami asked, but Yugi couldn't hear anything over the hotness he was feeling**_

_**Present Time**_

**At first Yugi didn't understand his question but now he did. It was a wonderful sound, something he could easily get used to. It sounded as if he was feeding a baby and it felt great.**

**Minutes later**

**Yugi moaned, "Yami s-stop I'm getting hot." Yugi said whimpering, (it was one of their vampire powers.)**

"**That's the point." Yami purred licking his neck**

"**Oh Ra, you can have me. Take me now!" Yugi said quickly **

"**Yugi stop calling me while you're having sex!" his dad called laughing lightly**

**With Akiki and Anubis**

"**Anu, I'm so going to get you when I get out of this!" Akiki growled struggling to get untied from the bed**

**Anubis laughed getting some oil from the nightstand**

**Akiki gasped when he saw it, "Anu don't do this!" he whimpered**

"**You're still not getting up." Anubis said putting some oil on his hands. Akiki whimpered still struggling to get up**

"**Do you have anything to say, this is your last chance." Anubis said climbing on the bed**

"**I-I'm sorry and I promise I won't do it again." Akiki said shaking as Anubis got closer**

**With Joey and Seto**

**Joey sat up slowly rubbing his lower back and neck**

"**You okay?" Seto asked sitting up also. Joey nodded looking at him biting his lip so he wouldn't see it trembling**

**Seto smirked and pulled him into his lap. Joey groaned at the movement and closed his eyes**

"**Sorry pup." Seto purred kissing the bite mark on his neck and Joey gasped (Seto had bitten him the first day they met hence his smirk as they left the library)**

"**Stop dragon, you're making me hot on purpose." Joey said trying to shake off the feeling, it only made Seto lick the mark. Joey's eyesight blurred and he tried to get out of Seto's arms**

**Joey gasped and moaned as Seto moved swiftly inside of him**

"**Do you want me to stop now?" Seto purred**

"**N-No please don't!" Joey cried out (this was the only time he showed his vulnerability) **

**With Ryou and Bakura**

**Ryou blinked, he was starting to see stars, but he didn't want the feeling to go away.**

"**Ahh!" Ryou cried out arching his back**

"**Sorry did I hurt you; I can stop if you want me to." Bakura said about to pull out**

"**N-No please! Don't!" Ryou cried franticly and Bakura smirked**

"**Ok, okay just relax or this might hurt." Bakura said pushing in deeper before his fangs penetrated Ryou's flesh**

**Ryou let out a tortured moan wrapping his legs around Bakura's waist and running his hands through his hair**

**With Malik and Marik**

**Malik pushed Marik off him panting**

"**How are you feeling?" Marik asked pulling him closer**

"**Hmmm, mmmm, uhn." Malik muttered dazed and Marik laughed knowing Malik had no clue as to what he had said as much as Marik did himself**

"**Perfect." Marik whispered loving the dazed look that played on Malik's face**

**When Malik got over his daze he shook his head and looked up at Marik, "W-Why d-did y-you s-stop?" He asked stuttering**

"**I didn't you pushed me away." Marik said knowing he was confusing him**

"**I-I d-don't r-remember, b-but p-please m-make me f-forget all o-over a-again." Malik whispered his eyes blurring again**

"**Your wish is my command." Marik purred (end)**

**The next morning (The meeting)**

**Joey, Malik, Heba, Ryou, Yugi, and Akiki floated above their seats and their parents automatically knew why. When everyone else figured it out, they sniggered quietly until Ra cleared his throat to begin the meeting**

**An hour later**

**Yugi stretched his wings, yawning when Yami walked in**

"**Yami!" Yugi cheered flying into his arms (literally)**

"**Hi to you too." Yami said chuckling before he kissed him; Yugi deepened the kiss encasing them both with his wings**

**Heba jumped when someone tapped his shoulder and sighed when he saw it was only Atemu**

"**Someone's jumpy today." Atemu said pulling him into his arms**

"**It's your fault." Heba whined pouting**

"**I'm sorry baby." Atemu said wrapping his arms around his waist kissing him and soon they were in the same position Yami and Yugi were in. (At least they weren't having sex in the bathroom like Anubis and Akiki)**

**Joey sat in Seto's lap in the garden he and his cousins had once played in as children**

"**Joey!" Malik called going over to him with Marik following closely behind him**

"**What?" Joey asked looking up at him**

"**My dad said we can go back to Japan, since we have finals coming up." Malik said shuddering as Marik pulled him closer to him**

**Ryou ran into view with Bakura chasing after him, Ryou giggled as they both fell in the pond. Bakura rolled his eyes but couldn't help laughing with his light as he helped him out of the water not wanting to let him catch a cold**

**Orisis came out laughing at his wet son while Isis handed them some towels. Akiki floated above them**

"**Come down here with us." Joey called to him but Akiki shook his head**

**Malik smirked and flew up to him making Akiki jump. Malik then noticed he was trembling and pulled him into a hug**

"**Do you think you can fight it a little longer?" Malik whispered and Akiki bit his lip nodding**

"**Where's Anubis?" Joey asked**

"**H-He's w-working in h-his office." Akiki whispered as Yugi stumbled into the garden in a daze. Seto caught the boy and sat him down only to get a whimper as Yugi started trembling just like Akiki was**

"**Yugi where's Yami?" Seto asked swatting in front of him**

**Yugi's eyes glazed over at the mention of Yami's name and he started whimpering again. Joey hugged him trying to calm him down as Heba sat by the pond whimpering and trembling just as badly.**

"**Joey this is getting out of hand, they're already going into stage two." Ryou said worriedly as he hugged Heba**

"**Stage two? What are you guys talking about?" Bakura asked**

"**Well… uh… When we need sex and you guys aren't around ours bodies start to cause us pain in the first stage, hence the whimpering." Joey started**

"**In the second stage we get really, really hot, hence the trembling." Ryou continued**

**Malik swallowed, "Third stage, we take you no matter where you are at the time." He finished**

"**Has this happened before?" Seto asked raising his eyebrows **

"**No you usually don't get this until you find your love." Joey said knowing what he was getting at as Akiki's eyes glazed over and he started shaking worser**

"**We have to get him to Anubis quick; standing around any longer will cause him to go into the third stage!" Ryou warned**

"**Joey you take him, you're faster." Malik said holding off a whimper**

"**But Marik's faster than me and…" Joey started until he saw the spark in Malik's eyes (that was the first sign)**

"**No, I n-need Marik!"Malik stated (stuttering- second sign)**

"**Marik, get Malik to your room, you can try to catch it before the first stage start." Joey said taking Akiki and racing off toward Anubis's office**

**Marik and Malik headed to their room as Ryou fell to the ground in pain (third sign, he had hidden the other two well)**

"**Bakura I think Ryou just went into the first stage." Seto said helping the weakened boy up. Bakura merely nodded before he picked Ryou up and took off at a lightning speed**

**/Yami, Atemu I need you in the garden ASAP/ Seto called through mind link showing them images of their shaking mates**

"**We're here what's wrong with them." Yami asked picking up Yugi who whimpered, but when Yami kissed his neck, he went quiet. Seto quickly told them about what he had just learned and they nodded before carrying their mates back towards the palace**

"**Master Seto, Master Horus request to see you right away." One of the Angels said bowing before him**

**Seto nodded following the angel to one of the nurse's station. Once inside god Horus stood allowing him to see a whimpering Joey**

"**But he was fine a few minutes ago." Seto said rushing over to his mate**

"**Found him in the hall outside my office, he didn't even make it to Anubis's office before the pain finally became too much for him." Horus said answering an unspoken question**

"**What of Akiki?" Seto asked not taking his eyes off Joey**

**Horus shook his head sadly, "The third stage took him, sorry to say but Anubis will have a lot to clean up when he settle that fire ball down." He said chuckling **

"**What do you mean?" Seto asked taking Joey's hand kissing it**

"**Once the third stage has you, it really has you. It makes a person destructive and only their mate can calm them down in that stage. Considering how destructive our kids are without that, it makes them a lot worse." Horus said looking at his son who had just entered the second stage and sighed, "Go on deal with him before it gets out of hand, I'll leave you now." He added walking out**

**Six hours later (Lemon in most scenes.)**

**Akiki blushed looking at the mess he had made. The office was a disaster, the door was hanging off its hinges, a giant gaping hole in the wall, the desk was broken into tiny pieces, flipped over file cabinets, paintings, papers, books scattered across the floor, and the leather couch now laid split in two**

"**I-I'm sorry Anu…" Akiki started blushing deeper at their shredded clothes on the floor**

"**Its quite alright sweetheart, I'm just glad you made it to my office before you entered the third stage." Anubis said kissing his neck, which made Akiki moan**

"**Y-Yeah me too." Akiki said giggling as he looked around the office again. Anubis went over to the only file cabinet that wasn't turned over, and pulled out two pairs of boxers and a shirt for Akiki and Akiki happily put the clothes on before lying in Anubis's arms**

**With Yami and Yugi**

"**Wow you really do all that if you make it to stage three?" Yami asked shifting inside of Yugi who wouldn't let him pull out. Yugi nodded finally opening his eyes and looking up at Yami**

"**Sorry I ruined your meeting with my father." Yugi said smiling up at him**

**Yami kissed his forehead, "That's okay I can arrange another one later." He said biting Yugi's neck, which made him moan**

"**So you do want more?" Yami asked teasingly. Yugi tried to form words but couldn't get his words out so he nodded instead.**

**With Bakura and Ryou**

**Ryou lay panting against Bakura who pulled him even closer. Ryou looked up at him through half-lidded eyes and smiled**

"**B-Bakura I want more." He whispered hoarsely**

"**Are you sure you can take it we've been having sex for the past seven hours?" Bakura asked not sure what to do**

**Ryou shook his head and Bakura could tell he wasn't thinking clearly but when Ryou let out that pained cry Bakura couldn't do anything but give Ryou what he wanted.**

**With Malik and Marik**

**Marik sat up which only made him push deeper inside Malik who gasped. He had never known what people meant when they said you could feel it in your stomach until now, and it only made him want more.**

"**Please!" He cried out once again and Marik groaned he hated upsetting him, but Malik needed to rest. He was about to refuse until he saw the desperate look in Malik's eyes and he gave in, he just couldn't say no anymore**

**With Atemu and Heba**

"**Oh Ra, Atemu! Ahh!" Heba cried trying to stay quiet but he just couldn't do it. "Heba stop calling my name while you're having sex I just told your brother this yesterday." Ra said laughing. Atemu smirked loving the way Heba said his name with so much passion. He purred lovingly in his ear as he thrust deeper into him. Heba cried out louder, hating the things Atemu could make him do. He blinked at the heat that flooded his body until he realized he was caught in Atemu's gaze. He tried to speak but couldn't it was like the heat had consumed his voice until something made him scream in surprise. Atemu's smirk grew as Heba's mind slipped from reality. He wanted him to forget everything even if it was only for a few hours.**

**With Seto and Joey**

**Joey cried out in pain and pleasure. Even if it hurt him, he didn't want this intense feeling to end. Seto gently bit him, but even as he drew blood, it only added on to the intensity of their lovemaking. Joey couldn't help the tear that slid down his face, this was pure bliss. Seto smirked and added more heat to their fire. Joey gasped so hot, it was so hot and then cool gentle… "Ahh!" Joey cried out once again. Ra he hoped no one heard them. (Too bad all the couples could be heard throughout the palace) Joey shook as Seto added more heat before cooling him down again. Joey closed his eyes as he felt Seto add his hand in his hole along with his member, which was big enough if you asked him, "But at least the heat's going away." Joey thought**

**Four hours later (all lemon end)**

**Anubis laid a sleeping Akiki in their bed before changing clothes and heading back to Ra's palace to fix his office only to run into a limping Ryou**

"**Ryou what are you doing out here? You know it's not good for you to be out here without resting first." Anubis said sternly**

**Ryou backed away playing with the zipper on his jacket, "P-Please don't t-tell Bakura, I'm heading b-back home n-now and I p-promise to g-get lots of rest." He said pleadingly**

"**I don't know, I think you deserve to get punished for this." Anubis said**

"**I do too." A voice agreed from behind Ryou, who then began shaking and turned around to face Bakura**

"**B-Bakura I-I'm s-sorry p-please forgive m-me I w-won't disobey you again." Ryou said pleadingly**

**Bakura pointed to the Orisis palace. Ryou swallowed hard before going into the palace and straight to their room where he knew Bakura was waiting (Vampires have the ability to transport just as angels do)**

**Anubis continued on to Ra's palace trying to ignore the tortured screams that emitted from behind him**

"**Hey Anubis, how's my son?" Ra asked pausing in the hall**

"**He's resting now; he'll be great when he wakes up." Anubis answered**

"**That's good." Ra said before continuing his walk down the long hall**

**Heba bit his lip when he ran into his father**

"**And just what are you doing out of bed mister?" Ra asked**

"**Uh… I… Uh…" Heba started rubbing his arm**

"**Yes I want to know the answer too." Atemu growled in his ear and Heba nearly jumped out of his skin before running down the hall as fast as his sore legs could take him back to their room with Atemu right on his heels**

**Ra shook his head and walked to his room pausing when he heard Heba's agonized scream after that no other sounds followed so he went on into the room**

"**Was that Heba?" Ma'at asked climbing in bed**

"**Yep." Ra said changing clothes and getting into bed**

"**Explain." Ma'at said moving into his arms**

"**He was… disobedient."Ra said simply**

**Ma'at nodded and yawned making Ra chuckle**

"**Someone's tired." He commented**

"**Having to get up early, deal with the boys and my work yeah it can be tiring." She said closing her eyes as Ra rubbed soothing circles on her stomach. Ma'at sighed going to sleep minutes later**

**The next day**

**Heba sat floating above the garden looking at the sky humming. Atemu came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Heba continued humming leaning back on Atemu**

"**We need to go back to Japan now." Atemu whispered not wanting to break the peace**

"**I-I k-know." Heba said just as quietly**

"**Ah so you finally got your voice back." Atemu said kissing his cheek**

"**Y-Yeah b-but it'll t-take a w-while t-to lose t-the s-stutter." Heba whispered**

**Atemu chuckled and kissed his neck making Heba moan quietly. Atemu smirked and kissed him again before biting into his flesh and Heba instantly felt the heat that filled his body.**

**He moaned, "I r-really h-hate y-you r-right n-now." Heba started but was cut off when Atemu kissed him hard pushing his tongue past his teeth, by then Heba was trembling from the heat surging through him**

"**Boys you leave in two hours." Ma'at called out before going to tell the others**

"**That's enough time for the first round." Atemu purred as Heba fell limp in his arms "Purr-fect." Atemu added**

**With Yami and the others**

"**Mmmm, Yami." Yugi moaned and blushed moving away from Yami**

**Yami and the others laughed before Yami pulled Yugi back to him. Ryou tried to slide out of Bakura's hold, Bakura hit him on his butt and Ryou quickly sat back down whimpering into his chest. Malik shook his head and closed his eyes lying across Marik's lap. Seto pulled Joey down into his lap who yelped in pain**


	5. Leaving One World and Entering Another

**After a week of exams, the boys only have one more exam to take and only two more days left to stay on Earth. Let's get to the story shall we?**

**Heba pulled Yugi into the study and kissed him. Yugi didn't pull away he just deepened the kiss.**

**Someone cleared their throat and they both jumped turning around, when they saw who it was Heba looked down**

"**I-I'm so sorry Atemu." He whispered not looking up**

"**Yeah me too." Yugi said as Yami picked him up**

"**We're not mad little one; we just want to know what's going on." Yami said sitting down with him in his lap**

"**We u-used to… date." Yugi said looking at a suddenly interesting wall**

"**What?" Atemu asked and Heba jumped a little**

"**Yeah when we were fourteen we grew an interest for each other and I love Yugi, I'm just not in love with him even if the sex was good." Heba said making Yugi blush**

"**Wait… what? I thought you were virgins when we met." Yami said confused**

"**We were. As angels you can only lose your virginity to your true love." Yugi said snuggling closer to Yami**

"**Is that how you knew you weren't in love with Yugi?" Atemu asked and Heba nodded finally looking up and gasped when he did**

"**Oh my Ra, A-Atemu y-you look… too damn sexy to be mine!" Heba exclaimed taking in Atemu's tight leather attire. Atemu laughed pulling Heba to him.**

"**Come on we have to go take our last exam." Yami said kissing Yugi's neck and Yugi growled in frustration (he wanted Yami so bad right now.) "Stupid test." He grumbled headed out the door towards school**

"**Yugi wait up." Heba said then he fell to his knees at a sudden pain in his side**

**Yugi rushed to him, as did Atemu and Yami**

"**Are you okay?" Yugi asked**

"**N-No." Heba cried out holding his head now**

"**What's wrong?" Atemu asked**

"**G-Grandpa just died." Heba said sobbing and Yugi cried into Yami's chest**

"**It seems they already know." Seto said comforting Joey. Bakura just hugged Ryou closely as Marik nodded pulling Malik closer as they continued on to school. By the time they got there, the six boys had stopped crying but stayed quiet during the rest of the day. After school, Yugi and Heba smiled looking knowingly at their cousins and brother. The others stood there confused as they all started smiling**

"**What?" Seto asked impatiently**

"**He's in angel training." Yugi said as the others cheered**

"**That's good." Yami said pulling Yugi up from the couch. Yugi looked up at Yami and blushed**

"**So you are getting good at reading my eyes." Yami said teasingly and Yugi nodded heading upstairs followed by Yami**

**Heba laughed before lying back down on top of Atemu who ran his hands through his hair and Heba sighed closing his eyes**

**Seto and Joey sat on the floor making out. Akiki sat in Anubis's lap sleeping; Ryou and Bakura was making out on the love seat (Ironic huh?) Marik stood up and took Malik with him heading to one of the guest rooms.**

"**Can we go meet your father now?" Heba asked quietly**

"**Yeah we'll go tomorrow." Atemu said kissing him lightly before pulling away**

**Heba smiled, "One more please." He said quietly**

"**Certainly." Atemu said before kissing him more passionately**

"**I guess I came at a bad time." Someone said**

"**Grandpa!" Heba called jumping up and hugging the old man**

"**Its just Shimon now Heba, I'm a guardian angel." He said**

"**Very well then, what are you doing here?" Heba asked**

"**I came to say goodbye for now, I already have an assignment. I'm here to watch over a boy named Chris." Shimon said**

"**I see well good luck with that he's a klutz." Heba said quietly, "We'll miss you." He added as the elderly angel disappeared**

**Heba turned to Atemu and ran into his open arms, "Make me forget, even if it's for a little while." He whispered beggingly**

"**I think I can help with that." Atemu said picking him up and going upstairs**

**Three hours later**

**Akiki limped into the living room sitting down slowly. Joey sat up pulling the cover closer to him looking around and Seto instinctively brought him closer. Joey groaned at the movement**

"**What t-time is it?" He asked looking out the window**

"**Umm 7:30 p.m." Akiki whispered and Joey nodded as Yami and Yugi headed to the kitchen**

"**Yugi are you sure this is the right time to teach me how to cook?" Yami asked letting go of his waist and walking over to the stove smirking (He knew how to cook already.)**

"**Today you'll watch a master at work." Yugi said teasingly**

"**And such a beautiful master I get to watch." Yami said kissing him softly before pulling away. Yugi blushed and started cooking all the while Yami stood behind him with his arms around his waist, his hands occasionally traveling downward. Yugi suppressed a moan and continued cooking**

"**Don't mind me I'm just getting Heba some water." Atemu said smirking**

"**You've been easily ignored." Yami said teasingly as he kissed Yugi's neck making him moan**

"**Oh Ra, Yami if you keep this up I'll have to kick you out." Yugi said trembling a little**

"**What, can the master not concentrate with me around?" Yami asked jokingly and Yugi pouted turning back to the stove. Yami and Atemu laughed**

**45 minutes later**

"**Done! Now come and help me set the table." Yugi said slyly slipping out of Yami's hold getting the plates**

"**Okay," Yami said hitting him on the butt, taking the dishes from him, and heading to the dinning room. Yugi winced before shaking it off and handing Yami the cups as he walked back in. Yami smirked before leaving the room again. Yugi carried the food to the table biting his lip**

"**Alright everyone dinner time." Yami called and everyone came into the dinning room and sat down. Heba floated above his seat, he looked tired. Atemu smirked and pulled him into his lap. Heba whimpered quietly then fixed his plate. Atemu took the chopsticks from him and started feeding him. Heba wanted to protest but thought better of it and just started to feed him back. Ryou tried to slide out of Bakura's lap only to get his rear end spanked again. He whimpered into Bakura's chest then quietly started back eating. Malik didn't dare try to get out of Marik's hold, freedom wasn't worth the pain. Joey continued eating casting a glance at Seto every now and then. Akiki watched Anubis out of the corner of his eye as he ate and whenever he was caught looking Anubis would smirk. Yugi started eating staring up at Yami. Yami smiled and went back to eating**

**After dinner**

**Yugi and Yami went back to their room. Joey and Seto went in one of the guest rooms as Marik and Malik took the other. Ryou and Bakura lay on the couch making out. Akiki and Anubis left for Anubis's palace. Heba and Atemu went back to their room. The rest of the night was quiet not counting the moans that traveled through the house**

**The next day**

**Yugi, Heba, and Ryou stood in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. They were going to meet their lovers' parents later on today and they were nervous. Malik was too weak to stand without help and Joey was still sleeping. Akiki sent a note saying he would see them when they came home which would be in three days.**

**Later that day**

"**Yugi stop fidgeting its going to be fine." Yami said squeezing his hand. Yugi took a deep breath and nodded.**

"**Okay I'm ready." Yugi said as all of them got out of the limo that was now parked in front of the V- mansion. (Three guesses on what the "V" stands for!)**

"**Welcome back masters." One of the maids said opening the door for them**

**They entered the massive mansion heading to the family room along the way many servants bowed to them.**

"**Hi Yami!" a girl around their age said before hugging him. No one noticed Yugi's jealous expression except one person**

"**Hi Anzu how are you." Yami asked smiling and kissing her cheek. No one noticed Yugi's angry expression except one person**

"**Oh I'm wonderful!" she said before turning to the others, "Oh you must be Yugi, nice to meet you!" she said smiling at him. Yugi flashed a fake smile and no one noticed Yugi roll his eyes except for one person**

"**Sorry guys this is Anzu my ex-fiancé." Yami said introducing them; no one noticed Yugi's shocked expression except one person**

"**Yeah until she started having feelings for Atemu." Bakura muttered and this time no one noticed Heba's jealous expression except for one person (Someone's observant)**

**Heba put on a fake smile and stepped up, "Hi I'm Heba." He said to sweet to be real. While they introduce themselves to people Marik pulled the others aside and whispered some to them. Yami and Atemu watched their mates intently and smirked when they noticed the fake smiles. Ryou showed clearly how much he didn't like her by stepping away and retreating behind Bakura. Joey didn't seem as enthusiastic as he usually was and Malik simply walked off back to Marik showing he wasn't interested in getting to know her**

"**Be nice." Marik whispered to Malik who rolled his eyes and buried his face in Marik's chest. Marik sighed and hugged him close. Bakura did the same with Ryou. Anzu continued talking to anyone who was listening (no one)**

"**That's enough Anzu I'm sure they don't have all day to listen to you ramble. Now run along Honda's looking for you." The twin's father said walking down the massive stair case**

"**Oh my! I totally forgot!" she exclaimed running off towards the back of the mansion**

"**Hello father nice to see you again." Atemu said giving him a quick hug**

"**Nice to see you too tem-tem!" his father said smiling brightly**

"**Dad! I told you not to call me that." Atemu said hotly**

"**Whatever, ah my dear son yams. How are you my boy" their father asked as the others sniggered at the nicknames**

"**Dad don't call me that and I'm fine." Yami muttered**

"**So mean to your own father, oh well introduce me to the new comers." Their father said his smile never wavering**

**Atemu sighed, "This is Heba, Joey, Yugi, Malik, and Ryou." He said pointing them out**

"**Nice to meet you sir," Heba started**

"**You have a very nice home." Yugi finished**

"**Thank you." He said smiling and shaking their hands before turning back to his sons, "Let me put two and two together. Atemu and Heba, Yami and Yugi, Seto and Joey, Bakura and Ryou, and lastly Marik and Malik; right?" he asked**

"**How did you know?" Ryou asked politely**

"**I sense bonds or relationships if you want to call it that." He said then turned to his sons again, "Seto, Bakura, Marik, your fathers are on their way down. I have a date so I'll see you later." He added heading for the door**

**Atemu smirked, "Who are you going with?" he asked slyly**

"**I don't believe that's any of your business." Their father said opening the door**

"**Okay tell my dad I said he could come in to meet my boyfriend." Marik said making the older freeze half way out the door**

"**H-how did you," he started in a whisper**

"**Dad we're not stupid." Yami said**

"**I didn't think you would figure it out that fast." He turned back to his sons**

"**Please he's the only one who can get you to wear jeans." Atemu said pointing to the clothes he wore**

**Their father blushed and looked away, "That's not true." He said jumping when he felt arms wrap around his waist**

"**Good evening, I'm Marik's father Mariku, nice to meet you all and my newest son Malik." The man said, "His voice is so entrancing and seductive." The boys thought looking at what could have been a direct copy of Marik except his eyes were more purple (yes I used Marik's past name)**

"**Babe it would be nice for you to tell them your name too." He said to the one in his embrace**

**He blinked a few times before smiling, "I'm sorry my name is Akanon." He said quietly**

"**There I introduced myself, now we must go." Mariku said releasing the other man before giving his son and son-in-law a hug before wrapping his arms back around his lover's waist who merely blushed as they left the house**

**Two more people came down at that point one looking like Seto and the other a clean copy of Bakura except for his eyes that were a hazel brown and looked as if he could control your mind with them**

"**Hello I'm Masaki." Bakura's look alike said (purred works too) and the new comers nearly melted which got them a smirk in return**

**Seto's look alike rolled his eyes, "And I'm Akanumkanon." He stated plainly**

"**Pleasure to meet you both.' They all said politely**

"**Come you're just in time for dinner." Masaki said licking his lips teasingly and Ryou instinctively moved closer to Bakura who laughed quietly as they headed to the dinning area**

**After dinner:**

"**Okay that's it I'm ready to go. All these chicks hitting on my man is starting to piss me off!" Yugi said grumpily**

"**I'm with Yugi if one more chick come on to Marik I'm going to snap her neck. Marik is MINE!" Malik growled possessively **

"**Shit, fuck that if one more chick hit on me I'm going to snap period!" Heba exclaimed not knowing that the others were listening to their conversation**

"**I agree with Heba, I mean why can't they understand that pussy don't suit me?" Ryou hissed**

"**Thank you!" the others agreed simultaneously**

**Atemu chuckled as they walked in the room, "How would you guys like to spend the night?" he asked and could have sworn he saw their eyes twitch and Heba give him a disbelieving look**

"**Umm actually we have to pack and give Tea the keys to the game shop." Heba said**

"**If you don't want to stay just say so." Yami said**

"**Fine `so' there now do we have to stay?" Ryou said quickly**

**Bakura laughed picking him up, "We heard everything you guys said before we came in." he said**

**They all blushed and looked down, "Its not that we don't like it here its just," Heba started**

"**Hell for all these chicks to keep coming on to us!" Yugi finished looking up**

"**Watch your language." Yami warned and Yugi quickly looked back down**

"**What the hell- I mean heck do you expect from us?" Ryou stated**

"**You will not swear in this house do you hear me?" Bakura growled in his ear**

**Ryou swallowed hard and nodded**

"**Do you understand?" Seto growled**

"**Yeah we understand." The others said quickly except Joey who scoffed (wrong move)**

"**That's bullshi-," Joey started until Seto stepped up to him and pulled him closer**

"**Are you going to finish that sentence?" Seto growled showing his fangs. Joey swallowed hard and shook his head, "Now apologize for your rudeness," he hissed dangerously**

**Joey glared at him, "I wasn't-," he started**

"**Do not test me Joseph!" Seto said menacingly**

"**Sorry, I w-won't do it a-again." Joey said quickly before looking down at his feet**

"**Lets go before you guys get yourselves in trouble." Atemu said sighing**

"**Thank Ra; I thought I would lose my damn mind in this fucking house." Heba muttered under his breathe**

"**What did we say about swearing?" Atemu growled hitting him on his butt**

"**S-Sorry! I'm sorry it slipped!" Heba said backing away and holding his now tender bottom**

"**Aw you guys leaving so soon, we just got back! Stay a little longer please!" Akanon pleaded**

"**Very well sir, we'll stay awhile longer." Heba said putting on a smile and watching Atemu out the corner of his eye**

**Akanon smiled slipping out of Mariku's arms as he sat down on the couch**

"**So you guys really angels?" Mariku asked sitting down beside him**

"**Yes sir," Malik said wincing when Marik hit him on the butt as he tired to get out of his arms for the third time (same result each time he should learn by now)**

**Mariku smirked and watched the others look down not trying to get out of their mates' embraces except for Joey and Heba who seemed to shy away from theirs**

"**So how was dinner with my brother and Masaki? Akanon asked trying to break the tension (question makes it worst)**

"**It was very lovely sir, the food was great, we met Akefia (Masaki's mate), and the servant girls were… splendid." Ryou said hoping he didn't catch the pause (he did)**

**Akanon smirked, "You didn't like the servants?" He asked (he had asked the girls to act that way to get the new comers to show their real colors)**

"**No, no they were wonderful." Malik said through gritted teeth**

**Heba scowled and looked down as Yugi fought not to give his curse filled opinion on those dirty sluts. Atemu and Yami shot them warning looks and they sighed deciding it was best if they stayed quiet**

**Akanon chuckled, "Let them speak freely." He said to his sons**

"**Fine." Atemu said sitting down in a chair**

"**To hell with this, those slutty ass bitches seem to have a damn hearing problem…" Yugi started**

"…**Bitches don't know when they're not wanted, throwing their little slutty asses at us like they lost their fucking minds…" Heba continued**

"… **It's so damn frustrating and the shit they do will get them hurt if they keep pushing me!" Ryou finished before they all winced**

"**No offense!" they all said quickly**

**Akanon, Mariku, Masaki, and Akefia all laughed as the boys composed themselves enough to look at their mates apologetically**

**Malik bit his lip looking up at Marik**

"**Do you have anything to add Malik? Joey?" Mariku asked**

**Malik look from Marik to his dad, "Just keep them away from me and my man." Malik said as Marik smirked and pulled him closer**

"**I agree with all of my friends." Joey said flinching as Seto got closer but relaxed as he rubbed his back**

"**Very well then I'll make sure they make you feel comfortable." Akanumkanon said speaking quietly to a guard outside the door. With a nod the guard disappeared and minutes later Anzu came up looking very tired**

"**Master?" she asked smiling and bowing quickly covering a wince by standing and looking down**

"**Anzu make sure the servant girls are on their best behavior with our guest here. Tell them that they will serve them and leave. They are not allowed to talk to them, understood?" Mariku said**

"**Yes master." She said quickly**

"**Very well then, you may leave." Masaki said pulling Akefia into his lap**

"**Yes master." She said bowing and leaving the room quickly and heading back to her chambers where Honda waited**

"**I take it she got in trouble for being late." Akanumkanon stated smirking **

"**Yep." Marik said sitting down and pulling Malik in his lap**

**They talked for hours and sometime later Yugi, Heba, Ryou, and Malik were sleeping in their mates' laps. Joey sat quietly as Seto talked to his father about work; by 12(a.m.) they all went to get settled for bed**

**The next day (8a.m.)**

**Heba was too comfortable to want to get up, instead he snuggled closer to Atemu and sighed happily. Atemu smiled and pulled him closer…**

**With Yami & Yugi (Lemon)**

**Yugi moaned into their heated kiss as Yami's hands trailed down his chest**

"**Yami please it's t-too early in t-the morning for this." Yugi whimpered as Yami kissed down his neck**

"**No it's not, you want this." Yami purred kissing down his chest now. Yugi moaned again closing his eyes**

"**No I d-don't." he protested biting his lip as Yami's tongue started trailing down his body**

"**Seems like you want to." Yami purred sliding his boxers off**

"**Mmmm! N-No we can't!" he cried trying to hold back a moan that wanted to escape his throat**

"**And yet we will." Yami purred, his eyes blazing with desire**

"**Y-Yami d-don't- Ahh!" ****Yugi cried as he felt Yami enter him**

**With Ryou & Bakura**

**Ryou closed his eyes moaning as Bakura thrust deeper into him. He opened his eyes panting as he tried to move away from Bakura**

"**Where do you think you're going?" Bakura asked pulling him back down hard which made him hit his prostate**

"**Ahh! `Kura p-please, we've been at this for three hours now." Ryou cried**

**As Bakura got rougher Ryou didn't even have enough time to scream as the pain burst through him, ripping him apart. He closed his eyes trying to block out the pain as blood slid down his inner thighs**

**With Seto & Joey**

"**Come on Joey wake up." Seto said shaking him again**

"**No, go away dragon." Joey muttered turning over and pulling the cover over his head**

"**Pup, get up now!" Seto growled**

"**Five more hours." Joey grumbled**

"**Okay, I've tried to play nice, now I'll do things my way." Seto warned**

**Joey quickly sat up, rubbing his eyes before getting out of the bed, "Okay I'm up!" he said forcing the sleep out of his voice**

**Seto smirked, "In that case I should have said that in the first place." He muttered**

"**Dragon stop being so mean." Joey said pouting**

**Seto chuckled pulling him into his arms, "Being nice doesn't get the results I want." He said before pulling him towards the bathroom**

**With Mark & Malik**

**Malik was in a much worse state then Ryou. He had lost his voice an hour ago. There was blood and semen everywhere and Marik still didn't give him a break. Malik wanted so badly to scream at the raw pain that was gripping him now but knew nothing would come out. He wanted to cry but knew that if he did it would only get worse. Marik took his tears as a token to get rough so Malik decided that if he wanted to live he would keep his tears to himself. And he definitely knew not to beg, it just wasn't manly of him. He himself found that as a sign of weakness.**

**Marik's eyes flashed and Malik felt his fangs penetrate his neck. He closed his eyes tighter telling himself that it would be over soon, that it wasn't as painful, and was just thinking it was.**

"**Open your eyes baby." Marik purred in his ear**

**Malik shuddered but forced himself to obey. He opened his eyes slowly and was automatically caught in Marik's gaze.**

"**Finally he's about to shatter, but if I close my eyes he'll make it longer." Malik thought willing his eyes to stay open. On the final thrust he felt Marik come apart inside him. He wanted to close his eyes but knew if he did it would never end so he kept eye contact with Marik until he pulled out and walked into the bathroom connected to the room**

**Malik let his tears fall silently as he did what he always had to do. Slowly he dragged himself out of bed so he could change the covers**

"**Are you crying?" Marik asked from the bathroom doorway**

**Malik quickly wiped his eyes swallowing hard before painfully facing him**

**/I-I'm s-sorry Marik, please d-don't p-punish me. / He cried out desperately in his mind**

**Marik walked up and took his face in his hands, "You don't have to worry I'm through with you for now, cry all you want but you better pull yourself together before we leave this room got it?" he warned**

**/Y-Yes `Rik. / Malik whimpered out**

"**Good now finish changing the sheets so we can go bathe." He said sitting down in the armchair**

**Malik nodded before going back to work (Everyone may think Marik is cruel, but he really isn't. Malik: I think he is. Marik: you sure as hell don't complain. Malik: I like when you take control in the bed- me: okay! Review please!)**


End file.
